1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a partition of a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a partition directly on a substrate using a laser beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel produces a luminous discharge by electrically discharging a gas sealed between two electrodes, and forms a picture image by exciting a phosphor layer with ultraviolet rays generated during the luminous discharge.
Referring to FIG. 1 illustrating an example of a conventional plasma display panel, transparent electrodes 12 are formed in strips on the lower surface of a front substrate 11, and bus electrodes 13 whose widths are narrower than those of the transparent electrodes 12 are formed on the transparent electrodes 12. Also, a black matrix 16 is formed between neighboring transparent electrodes 12 for preventing optical crosstalk between neighboring pixels and increasing contrast.
A transparent dielectric layer 14 is formed on the lower surface of the front substrate 11 to cover the transparent electrodes 12.
A protective layer 15 made of magnesium oxide (MgO) is deposited on the lower surface of the transparent dielectric layer 14.
Address electrodes 17 are formed on a rear substrate 19 coupled to the side facing the front substrate 11 so as to be perpendicular to the transparent electrodes 12. The address electrodes 17 are covered by a dielectric layer 20 coated on the rear substrate 19.
Partitions 18 are formed on the dielectric layer 20 to define a discharge space. The partitions 18 prevent optical crosstalk between neighboring discharge cells.
A method for fabricating the partitions 18 in the plasma display panel will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
First, a partition material is coated onto the entire dielectric layer 20 formed on the rear substrate 17 so as to cover the address electrodes 17. Next, the partition material is cut by laser to complete the partitions 18.
However, according to the conventional partition fabrication method, there is a considerable loss of the partition material. Also, since the partition material must be cut after it is coated, much time is required to do so.